A good reason to be late
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: Momijis Has a headache and Detention and what dose Kusanogi have planned?


  
  
  
  
A Good Reason to be Late  
  
  
  
Beep Beep Beep Bee-CLONK-...  
  
"Ehhh I'm up I'm up." Momiji sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes  
and stretched. "Stupid clock I was in the middle of a great dream." she cast a glare at the  
clock that was now on the floor. The clock just sat there all innocent like. Momiji sighed and  
got out of bed picking the clock up and resetting it back on the night table. "Ehh it's cold."  
she jumped from the hard wood floor to one of the little rugs in front of her dresser, and wrapped  
her arms around herself. Momiji looked in the mirror on her dresser. "No wonder I'm cold I went  
to bed in a tank top and shorts." She looked at herself in the mirror looking to the spot where  
her matama was, her fingers outlined the blue object projecting from her chest. She sighed and  
took her eyes off of it, and stepped of the rug leading to the bathroom and a hot shower.  
  
Momiji sighed contentedly as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around  
her. "that felt good." She walked to her dresser and got out her school uniform, She sighed   
again, "Fight monsters all night and cant even get a day off school." Her head slumped as she   
finished getting dressed.  
She emerged from her room when she was done and headed down the stairs toward the kitchen  
her reddish brown hair flying behind her. 'food food food' she managed to not drool when   
she walked into the amazing smell of cooking. Kunakeda smiled as the exuberant girl walked  
in and sat down.   
"Nice night?"   
"Yeah cold though." She smiled with a mouth full of American pancakes.   
When breakfast was over kunakeda drove his new foster daughter to the high school she  
was attending. Also another member of the TAC Sakura (Ahhh I cant remember her last name forgive  
me minna san)was also attending the same school He wasn't going to worry. Kunakeda smiled as  
Momiji hoped out of the car waved goodbye looking at her watching and screeching that she  
was late.   
  
Momiji slowed when she got to her home room, hoping that the Teacher wouldn't recognize   
that she was over five minutes late and praying that she wouldn't get detention. He Did......  
she did.   
Momiji sat in the detention hall her head on her hands balancing her pencil between her nose  
and her lips. The pencil fell and hit her desk rolling off to land on the floor, she looked  
down noticing that the pencil landed in front of two shoes. Those shoes lead up to a pair of   
legs and even further inspection led to a red trench coat covering a black shirt and finally  
a head with eyes like a cat and four very cool eyebrows though she would never admit to saying   
that. Momiji Gasped as she looked directly at Kusanogi, "W-what are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing." He casually sat on one of the desk tops or rather leaned on it.  
"I-I got detention for being late." He smirked.   
"Yeah well you weren't only late for school."   
"Wha..." He tapped her on the head.   
"Think Momiji."   
"Oh SHIT!" Momiji slouched lower as she remembered the meeting today with the TAC referring to   
one of the newest Arigomi that had started terrorizing the city. She sighed "Dammit. I knew I was  
forgetting something." She rubbed her head feeling a headache coming on.   
Kusanogi was taken back by her swearing, but not for long he looked at her she was rubbing her   
head like she was getting a head ache He frowned. He was a witness at how bad her headaches   
would get you couldn't even really call them headaches more like migraines. He sighed, and this  
one he had unintentionally caused. He had once found her in her house with no one home crying her  
eyes out on the couch nearly exhausted from the pain pounding in her head. The doctor said they  
were from stress, She hadn't told any one about them but him. Even then all he could do was   
give her a couple Extra strength Tylenol and comfort her the best her could.   
He got up walked out the room and came back with a bottle of aspirin and another bottle of  
cold water. Momiji watched him with slightly pained eyes, as he gave her the pills. Kusanogi   
watched her drink them down with the water.   
She smiled at him "Thank you." he grinned back.  
"You want get out of here?" He almost laughed out loud at the look she gave him it was hopeful  
yet confusion written clearly on her face. "Come on." He took her hand.  
She gave a slight sound of objection as he lifted her and her into his arms careful not to   
jostle her, because of her headache. "shut your eyes." she complied and relaxed in his arms.   
nestling her head into his chest, to keep from making her head spin.   
He jumped out the window. And sped off, after a few minutes of his face pace she looked up at   
him careful not to let her eyes wander to her surroundings she might get car sickness or   
Kusanogi sickness she tried not to giggle at her own corny joke. He looked down at her.   
"Where are we going?" all he did was tighten his embrace on her, she took his silence with   
her own and nestled down into his arms again her head ache was gone but cuddling into his arms   
just felt soo good and who knows if she ever got to do this again. She frowned Why couldn't  
he always be this sweet. She sighed into his chest, no this is just a fluke it had to be.  
Kusanogi looked down at the girl in his arms, He could sense some of her feelings and thoughts  
he frowned, and griped her tighter if this didn't help their relationship then nothing would.  
Momiji felt him grip her tighter and sighed contently who cares if this is a fluke I am going  
to enjoy it to the fullest. her thoughts lingered on that feeling before exhaustion from lack   
of sleep took her and she fell asleep in Kusanogi's arms.  
Kusanogi smiled as he felt Momiji's breath and heart beat slow to the rhythmic sound of sleep.  
She needed it, he could tell that lately she was exhausted and getting more head aches because  
of it. He sailed through out the air only hitting the ground for a split second before bounding   
off gracefully into the sky. Momijis auburn hair flew out on around where her head was nestled   
in his chest and he felt her shiver, he slowed his movements and brought her closer to his body.  
He was just about their, The sun was starting to set. He smiled when at last he landed and   
stopped.  
He was far out past Tokyo in the forest on a ledge outlining the trees and a small part   
of the City could be seen small almost block like structures hid some of the sun witch was now   
changing colors. The sky was now a Bluish purple with the sun shining a bright red. Kusanogi  
whispered to the girl in his arms. Momiji Sighed and opened her eyes looking up at him. She smiled  
and his heart soar. he motioned for her to look out away from him. She did with out question  
and gasped at the beauty before her. he slowly set her down on her feet but instead of letting  
go he slipped his arms around her waist and she leaned back against his chest, Momiji felt him  
put his chin on her head as she wrapped her hands around his arms feeling his strong muscles.   
Momiji had never felt so content in her life She smiled a full bright smile,   
"Its so beautiful." she felt him tighten his embrace. She sighed again. This cant be a fluke  
it cant.  
They watched as the sun set behind the small buildings and the colors slowly diminished, as the  
stars collected in the sky. Kusanogi didn't care if he was shedding his outward shell that he  
kept up constantly He needed to be with her, always be with her. He sighed contently and   
clutched her tighter as he felt her shiver. He turned her around and pulled his Coat off  
himself and put it on her. The whole time she had her hands on his chest also her eyes. She  
had to move her hands to put her arms in the coat She blushed and looked down.  
"Better?" He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him, as she nodded dumbly  
He could sense her confusion through their Matama's. But he just continued to hold her, she  
looked up at his face.   
"Why are you doing this?" Momiji's eyes were filled with question.   
He brushed some hair out of her face. "Because I want to."  
She looked at him again even more confused and even hurt. "What do you mean just because you  
want to?" she pushed on his chest trying to get out of the embrace.   
Kusanogi frowned what did he say wrong he thought she wanted this with all the hints she was   
throwing She even went so far as to write it on a pair of her under ware Yes he saw the under  
ware but not on her he found them in her underwear drawer He was only looking for another of   
the contraptions that Matsudara was giving her he didn't want her to be a test subject. He frowned  
more when she pushed back and took a step back from him.  
"Wait Momiji." He reached out to her. She took another step back but didn't realize that she   
was still standing on the edge of a cliff, Her eyes widened as their was no ground behind her   
and she went backwards She didn't have time to let out a scream when warm arms encircled her   
and she was lifted and cradled in some ones arms, She looked up at Kusanogi.   
"Hey what's the matter with you?" She cringed at his voice, he noticed and calmed down.  
"Momiji." He murmured looking down at her. "I am doing this because I-I care. I want to do this  
for you."  
Momiji sat dumbfounded "Y-you do?"   
"Yes ... I do." He smiled at her and put her on her feet. He leaned down toward her face.  
Momiji heart started pumping in her chest, as she felt his breath near her lips.   
his lips grazed hers lightly then a little harder. Momiji sighed and leaned into him his kisses  
turning urgent and she gladly returning the urgency. Her legs turned to mush and she griped him  
she would have fallen if his arms had not been around her waist when his tounge   
grazed her bottom lip asking for admittance. She opened her mouth letting him in, she tapped his  
tongue experimentally and then dove back into the recess of her own mouth He moaned and coaxed her  
out. finally the two mingling together. Momiji's head swam as her oxygen was running low she  
didn't want to push away but at this rate she was going to pass out. Kusanogi groaned as she pushed  
him away and opened his eyes she was breathing hard, looking down blush covered her cheeks. He   
smiled, and tilted her head up to meet him.   
she smiled back at him. he leaned down again and whispered in her ear "I love you."   
She clutched him tighter as her legs gave totally away "I-I love you too." She sighed out   
just as he kissed her again.  
  
  
I don't own Blue Seed. So don't sue me! and Of course Review tell me what ya think of my only  
finished fanfic! *smiles sheepishly oh and Visit my WEB Page!  
http://tanimasromancegalaxy.homestead.com/TanimasMainpage.html   
Thank you thank you! 


End file.
